Confessions
Confessions is the finale and 22nd episode of Season 2 on CW teen soap 90210. Synopsis RYAN O'NEAL GUEST STARS IN THE EXPLOSIVE SEASON FINALE – Annie and Liam test out the waters with his new boat, where they share their darkest secrets. Little do they know that someone is nearby and decides to share an explosive flame of gasoline with Liam's boat. Liam finally tells Naomi that their relationship isn't working, leaving her more alone than ever. After a late-night dance, Naomi turns to someone for help, but he ultimately helps himself to her. Adrianna is offered the opportunity of a lifetime but is torn about the direction to take after Navid confesses his true feelings for her. Teddy discovers that his father, Spence Montgomery (guest star Ryan O'Neal), tried to bribe Silver and takes it upon himself to seek revenge in a most confrontational way. Ryan is delivered some mind-blowing news about his past with Jen when a mysterious package arrives on his doorstep, causing him to head down a disastrous path. Dixon and Ivy's summer vacation plans in Australia comes to a screeching halt when he confesses to kissing Silver. Harry and Debbie face a major hurdle in their marriage when she learns the truth that he has been hiding in order to protect Dixon. Recap Doctor Boyd shows Jen a scan of her baby. She tells Naomi that her plans of blackmailing her will not work. While looking for money to pay for parking in Jen's purse, Naomi finds a paternity test. Liam tells Annie about how he stole his stepdad's coin collection and how his housekeeper was blamed! Annie tells Liam he is lucky because sometimes people mess up to the point where they can't fix it. After Adrianna and Javier perform, they find the limo full of bling. After Javier finds Navid's bracelet, he thinks it is for him and gives it to Adrianna. At school, Dixon tries to convince Ivy to go to the school dance. She shares her excitement about going to Australia. After she says as long as they are honest with each other, they hug. In class, Ryan finds a balloon that congratulates him for being a dad. He finds the paternity test that shows he is the father of Jen's baby. During science class, the teacher Mr. Reese asks the class to partner up. Dixon tells Ivy that he kissed Silver during the short time they were broken up. He insists it didn't mean anything and only wants to be honest. Ivy tells Dixon to screw off since she doesn't want to play second fiddle again. Harry reads a report that Mark wrote he knows he plagarized. Mark tells him he will pass since he knows that Dixon broke in the night of the school vandalism. During PE, Naomi takes a break by running to Liam, but he doesn't want to talk. He tells her that he knows she was lying about being sick and says it is over between them. Silver conducts a interview with Adrianna for Blaze. Navid stands jealously while she describes her time with Javier and stops the interview even though it is live. Adrianna says she thinks the bracelet is from Javier, but he tells her it is from him. Silver and the rest of the students watch while the Navid and Adrianna's conversation is being broadcast. Navid demands to get his bracelet back, but she doesn't want to give. Adrianna says she is surprised that he likes her and that no one can compete with him. She gives him a kiss while the cameras are still rolling. The two start dating again. Naomi tells Silver that Liam broke up with her. At the beach club, Jen criticizes the chef on his creme brulees. Ryan asks Jen if she is pregnant with his kid. He admits he saw the paternity tests and she confirms it is true. Ryan tells Jen he won't mess it up and wants to be there for his child even though he doesn't make much. Jen tells him she doesn't need his help and that he should abandon any attempt to gain custody. Teddy asks Silver why she is acting strange. She tells him how Spence offered her money to break up with him. Teddy says his father is a jerk and wonders why she still broke up with him. She says she doesn't want to ruin his tennis career, but he says he still wants a relationship. Silver apologizes and says it is over between them. At the museum party, Silver wants to leave, but Naomi encourages her to stay. After Naomi sees that Silver is staring at Teddy, she asks why she broke up and suggests she get back with him. Javier invites Adrianna to travel with him, but she says she got back with Navid because she loves him. Javier tells Laurel that it is not over between them. Annie meets with Liam at the pier where he tells her that he came clean about the coins. He tells her he wanted her to be there when he launches his boat. She is surprised to see all of his hard work come to fruition. He brings her aboard where they sail off. Back at the museum, Ivy is called to the planetarium. When she arrives, she hears Dixon's voice as he gives a presentation about how he considers her as the center of his universe. He comes out and asks her to forgive him. She agrees to take him back and tells him to get his bags packed for Australia since they are leaving later that night. During the dance, Naomi suggests Silver to approach Teddy. She tells him she was wrong to leave him and will support his decision to play tennis while be with her. After getting drunk, Ryan arrives and tells Laurel that he feels like a piece of trash. She tells him to go home since he is wasted. Later, the seniors pass the torch to the class of 2011 which includes the group. Ryan stumbles out of the museum just after a shuttle leaves and learns that the next one will depart in fifteen minutes. Ryan decides to take the shuttle himself and drunkenly drives back to school. On the boat, Liam tells Annie that he doesn't know what to name his boat. She asks him why he told his parents the truth. He says he wanted to do the right thing this year and doesn't think he would be able to live with himself if he lied. She says she has done far worse and hasn't been clean. She admits she was the one who killed Joe Herman while she was drunk. She describes how she hit something, drove home, got the car fixed, figured that she hit a coyote, but discovered that she actually hit a man who went into a coma and later died. Meanwhile, Jasper watches from the pier while Liam comforts Annie. After she is dropped off by the shuttle, Naomi sees that her car won't start. At home, Deb finds Dixon packing and tells him he can't go. She explains she didn't know what kind of trouble he was involved in before she said yes. Harry comes home after meeting with the superintendent. He explains he was fired after he admitted he tried to protect Dixon. Deb tells him he shouldn't have lied. They start to fight while Dixon walks by. Debbie tells Harry that she feels like they don't love each other anymore. Javier breaks up Navid and Adrianna while they are making out. He tells her he thinks she is incredibly talented and still wants her to go on tour with him. Navid admits that it is a huge opportunity for the summer, but Javier says it will be for a whole year. He tells her this might make her dream come true. She says she will think about it. At school, Naomi walks through the school to look for help with her car and finds Mr. Cannon working late. She asks to borrow his phone to call AAA. After Cannon asks if she is okay, she starts to sob. She admits she is a liar, self centered and a terrible person. Cannon offers her a glass of water. Ryan arrives at school in his shuttle, gets into his car and accidentally hits Naomi's. He sees Naomi in the Cannon's class and backs into the school sign that catches his fuel line on fire. He takes off after he sees Cannon close his blinds. Outside her house, Liam hugs Annie and says goodnight. She discovers her parents waiting up for her and admits she has something to tell them. Liam goes back to the pier and finds his boat on fire just before it explodes. He notices Jasper coming out of the water with his crutches and beats him while the police arrive. Cannon shows Naomi a documentary that he has been working on. After she compliments him, he takes her hand and tries to give her a kiss, but she pulls back. He tells her he knows he wants her, but she pushes him away. Cannon slaps her and tells her no one will believe her since she already cried wolf before. Starring :Rob Estes as Harry Wilson :Shenae Grimes as Annie Wilson :Tristan Wilds as Dixon Wilson :AnnaLynne McCord as Naomi Clark :Ryan Eggold as Ryan Matthews :Jessica Stroup as Erin Silver :Michael Steger as Navid Shirazi :Jessica Lowndes as Adrianna Tate-Duncan :Matt Lanter as Liam Court :Lori Loughlin as Debbie Wilson Recurring cast :Trevor Donovan as Teddy Montgomery :Gillian Zinser as Ivy Sullivan :Sara Foster as Jen Clark :Kelly Lynch as Laurel Cooper :Zachary Ray Sherman as Jasper Herman :Blake Hood as Mark Driscoll :Hal Ozsan as Miles Cannon :Diego Boneta as Javier Luna Trivia Opening Tagline: Dixon *According to the paternity test report, Jen's full name is Jennifer Clark-Le Sage, and she is 24 weeks pregnant. *Adrianna breaks up with Javier. *Last appearance of Rob Estes. Quotes :Debbie: You don't have a job, we don't have savings. And we don't love each other anymore :Dixon – I'm supposed to stick around all summer and listen to you and dad fight :Debbie – The decision is final, Dixon :''Ivy – You're crazy, Dixon'' :''Dixon – Crazy about you'' :Naomi – Liam is a loser. And I'm fantastic and I'm gonna meet someone a thousand times better. :Jen – My baby doesn't need a public school teacher as a father. :Ryan – I wanna do whatever I can to help raise this baby. Our baby :Jen – I'll have nannies for that kind of thing :Adrianna: I didn't think you liked me :Navid: I do. I love you :Naomi: Like you're perfect? :Liam: No. I'm not. But this? We're done :Ivy – I don't need to play second fiddle to another girl anymore. I've gone on that ride and I'm done. :Naomi – Jen is hardly human. Who would have thought she could reproduce? Music *"Billionaires" by Your Twenties *"Breakin' the Chains of Love" by Fitz & The Tantrums *"Constellations" by Darwin Deez *"Cool Yourself" by Thao with The Get Down Stay Down *"Cooler Than Me" by Mike Posner *"Feeling the Pull" by The Swell Season *"Forget Who You Are aka Jukebox Heroes" by Now On *"Girl With One Eye" by Florence + the Machine *"July Flame" by Laura Veirs *"Little Ghost" by Elevator Fight *"One More Time" by Diego Boneta & Jessica Lowndes *"Siempre Tu" by Diego Boneta *"The High Road" by Broken Bells Photos 222boating.jpeg 222harbour.jpeg 222sailing.jpeg 90210-2x22-poza14.jpg annie-with-liam.jpg 580722.jpg 90210-2x22-poza4.jpg 51e1002f3f7283fc_90210-51809.jpg 222talk.jpeg 222lannie.jpeg 222comfort.jpeg Category:90210 Episodes Category:90210 Season 2